


What's a Ship?

by panic_at_the_fanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel / Dean Winchester - Freeform, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Dean Has a Sexuality Crisis, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sam Ships It, Slash, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Castiel, destiel fanfiction, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_the_fanfic/pseuds/panic_at_the_fanfic
Summary: Sam brings up destiel, in which Dean questions what the hell a 'ship' is. That's not the only thing Dean questions though...





	

It was a sunny Tuesday evening in the bunker, nothing out of the ordinary. Sam, endorsed in typing something on his laptop while Dean was eating, you guessed it, a slice of cherry pie. It wasn't till Dean was finished with every last bite that he wondered what his younger brother was doing. He went into the kitchen to put the now pie-less plate away and walked over to the moose.

"Hey Sammy, what're you reading? I thought we didn't have a job until tomorrow?" Sam briefly looked up from his screen, but then just as quickly looked back down. Then, almost a second later, he started to hold back laughter.

"Uh, Sam? Tell me why you're giggling like a highschool girl who just got asked on a date?" Dean stared in disbelief as his brother doubled over in laughter, then stood back up and snickered.

"Dean, i'm not doing research for a job. I'm, y'know...uh...'reading'." Dean was still just as stumped.

"Ok, but...why on your laptop? Pretty sure this place has enough books as it is." The younger brother gave Dean a quizzical look and said with a smirk

"Do you remember Destiel?" Dean's cheeks were tinged with pink as he huffed 

"What, that stupid thingy between me and Cas? Yeah, why?" Sam pushed his laptop over to Dean. Dean had always secretly had feelings for his angel, but would NEVER admit it, even to himself. He kept it deep down in his heart.

"What's this for?" Sam gave his older brother the classic bitch face.

"You read it, dumbass." Dean stuck his tongue at Sammy as he began to scan through the text on the screen. Suddenly, he was horrified. Well, kinda. Actually, he'd love for Cas to... BUT NO. It was a scene of Dean and Castiel having sex. Sex.

"Sam what the FUCK?! What is this?!"

"It's called a fanfiction, Dean. Like it?" He smiled innocently, but we all know he was laughing maliciously on the inside.

"Well, I would define this as WORD PORN." Said the embarrassed hunter angrily. Yet he was enraptured by this 'word porn'. In fact, his pants were getting tighter word by word.

"Wait... Sammy, did you... write THIS?" Sam nodded, Dean looking even more horrified by the minute. 

"You DO realize this, whatever it is, between me and Cas isn't happening." He growled at his brother like a guard dog defending it's pride. Cue Sam's bitch face, take two.

"Dean it's called a ship, just so you know." 

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I would too like to know what this boat has to do with Sam's laptop" The rustle of wings and a gruff voice came from behind Dean, startling him so much his cheeks were more than just a tinted pink now. Try scarlet.

"CAS WHAT THE HELL, MAN!?" Dean turned around and tried to space himself as far from the laptop as he possibly could without seeming like he was going to leave the country. 

"What are you two reading?" Castiel tilted his head slightly, looking like a confused kitten. Sam suddenly thought of a very evil idea, but a very clever one at that. He had a smug grin on his face as he told the angel 

"Dean has written down all of his 'midnight fantasies' if you know what I mean. After having the same wet dream over and over, he's decided to type it out to maybe get it out of his system." 

"THAT'S NOT TR-" before Dean could finish Cas walked over to the laptop, bending over the table. He was still looked confused on what Sam was evaluating to, since he wasn't the most savvy when it came to human slang. At this point Dean was really friggin' pissed at Sam. Hell, he was considering just shooting him and then taking a bullet to his head to save himself from the embarrassment. But Castiel was surprisingly calm while reading the smut, he looked like he was trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together. The Winchesters stood in silence, Sam was getting anxious from his brother's laser eyes, so he decided this was his departure.

"I have to go do that hunting thing with the, uh, monsters, so er... see ya" Sam hurriedly rushed up the stairs and exited the bunker, leaving a baffled Cas and hostile Dean. The Impala's engine sounded and Sammy was gone. Dean rushed up the stairs and saw his Baby driving off in no particular.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted to now an empty spot of where the Impala and his idiot brother were. Goddamn it, Sammy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cas resumed reading the fanfiction after Sam had left. Dean angrily stalked up to the angel and shut the laptop. 

"You know that was a bunch of bullshit, right? I didn't write that stuff... OR dream it. Ever." Lies. Then, for some reason, Castiel edged closer. And closer.

"Um... Cas?" The angel edged closer yet. In fact, he was so close now he could almost feel his breath on his lips. His eyes locked on to Dean's with a penetrating stare. Dean felt his heart beat speed up, but why? We're like brothers, no, more like really close friends... but that doesn't sound right... Dean had these thoughts running through his head. All the while though, his thoughts were getting less and less convincing. Are they really just friends? Dean thought about this. He thought the answer was of course, I'm straight... but there's something about Cas that's...

"Dean," The sound of Castiel's voice snapped Dean out of his panicking thoughts of his emotions. Dean never liked to confront his feelings.

He cleared his throat and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, Cas?"

"What do you think of me?" Those baby blue eyes ripped into Dean. He felt his cheeks heat up and replied

"Cas, what did I tell you about personal space?" Just avoid his eyes, just avoid his eyes. Cas leaned over and whispered close into the hunter's ear.

"Answer the question, Dean." He then nibbled on the skin behind Dean's ear, and trailed down his neck with kisses. They sent electric jolts of pleasure throughout Dean's body, sending chills down his spine. It made him have the urge to fuck Castiel without forgiveness.

"C-Cas" He tried to push away from the angel, but Cas only wrapped his arm around Dean's waist. He slipped his hand underneath Dean's shirt, rubbing circles on his bare back. The sucking and saliva on Dean's neck made the world spin, made his thoughts of how this was 'wrong' disappear. Dean moaned softly and gripped Cas's trench coat, what was this feeling? Dean moaned once more, which basically drove Castiel over the edge. He pulled back, pupils dialated, and kissed Dean softly on the lips. Dean kissed back, a bit harder, and pressed his hands on Cas's chest. He started to suck on Castiel's bottom lip, earning a grunt from the reviving side. Cas slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, and what started as soft was now open-mouthed and needy. Castiel used this free hand and started to palm Dean, giving the already-turned on Dean an erection. He moaned louder, and again and again. He started to buck his hips against Cas, making the little space between them disappear. It was hot. Cas broke the kiss and asked,

"What do you think of me, Dean?" The way he said his name made Dean feel as if his heart was throbbing. That may not have been the only thing throbbing for attention at that moment. Dean thought for a moment before he breathed out

"I think I-I" He didn't know how to explain.

"I care about you, alot. But not as just a friend, or even a brother. It's... different. I want to be with you." Cas smiled and cupped his cheek, running his thumb over Dean's lips.

"I know what you mean, because I return those emotions. I believe it's called love." At the word 'love', Dean's heart stopped and he kissed Castiel again, passionately with all his emotions put into it. He furiously kissed the angel, biting and pulling at his bottom lip. This time Cas was the one who was moaning, making noises that made Dean harder by the minute. He started to unbutton the other male's shirt, pushing the trench coat off his shoulders and onto the floor. He then started to lick strips down Castiel's neck, Cas's frantic hands reached up and tied knots into Dean's hair. After Dean sucked roughly on the tender skin, and Cas's breathing became faster and heavier, full of lust. Castiel ran his hands over his partner and looked up into his bright green orbs. He roughly kissed him again, then slipped his tongue in and licked the roof of Dean's mouth. Dean says between pants

"Cas, when did you learn to be so... dominate?" The angel smirked and replied

"Sam's laptop gave me some pointers." The fanfiction. This was one time Dean was actually thankful for his brother being a dick. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and led them to Dean's bedroom.

"But we're not done yet." Fuck yes was the only thing running through Dean's mind at that point. They closed the door behind them, and with the click of the lock they were gone. Good thing Sam rented a hotel that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you guys liked it. It's my first fanfic on Archive of Our Own, but I think it turned out ok. Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes. This was going to be just fluff... whoops :3


End file.
